people_of_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Guidelines
In order to make this wiki a safe and appropriate editing community we ask that you follow the rules below. This page has been protected to avoid vandalism. Levels of punishment Type 1: You will get a small warning from an admin asking you to not do what you did again. You won't be banned at this level and you only get Type 1 for a small error, Necrobumping or anything not considered bad. Type 2: You will get a small 3 day or 1 week ban for this. You will have received this is you have already gotten a Type 1 warning. This punishment means that you need to quit what you are doing and it's not even funny. Type 3: ''' This ban can be several weeks or even several months. If you are starting to be a burden to the wiki, then in order for you to stop we will have to force you to try to leave and think about your mistakes. '''Type 4: You will only get this type of punishment is you are being a real shit to this wiki. Wikis are informational sources that can help people to learn more and find and explore something new. If a Type 3 punishment didn't teach you anything, then well bye bye. You will NEVER edit this wiki again. What I mean is, you will be banned FOREVER. If you try to make a new account to continue trolling, we will have IP banned you as well to prevent that from happening. Type 2, 3 or 4 IP Ban: When ever we ban you on this wiki, you will also be IP banned. This means you will not be able to create another account in order to continue your acts of destruction. High warnings: Immense Trolling: Trolling of any kind is not allowed on this wiki. Wikis are not a cop and robber game. There is NO role that allows you to destroy pages and then to run from admins. This is a serious problem for people who like the wiki and this will NEVER be tolerated on THIS wiki. Sock puppet technique: A sockpuppet is an alt account made to continue vandalism or any acts of destruction of a wiki. To avoid this, all issued bans will be IP bans to avoid alt accounts being made. Making a sockpuppet under the influence of a VPN will be immediately terminated to avoid more destruction. Nsfw Nsfw is NEVER allowed on ANY wiki AT ALL TIMES. A ban will be issued for those not complying and the picture will be deleted. Innapropriate page: A page with a username that is inappropriate will be deleted. The user will not be banned but highly warned. If you feel like you need to add a page that has an inappropriate username then please check this page: Not Safe for all Users. Medium warnings: Comment abuse: Do not write comments that show threat, trade requesting, violence or cussing. Doing so will have the same effect as stated above. Blog abuse: Blog abuse is when you utilize the Blog feature and just like the comment abuse, you write bad things all over it. The Blog will get deleted and your punishment will be given. Useless pages: If you make a page that is useless or to shout out an ad, you will be given a medium warning. Small warnings: Necrobumping: Necrobumping is when a user chats on a thread or blog post that is older than 30 days. Please refrain from chatting on these threads unless an answer or reply is needed. Type 1 punishments will be issued when an unneeded answer is typed onto these ancient comments. Suicidal Threat If a comment of yours is related to a suicide note, you will be warned and asked if you are in good health or if you need someone to talk to. = Category:Management Category:Help